


One of a Thousand Roads (Chinese Version)

by qingtan



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：astolat</p><p>翻译：青檀</p><p>校对：努力推G的Trisha</p><p>原文网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/638758</p><p>衍生派别：《Gladiator》（《角斗士》）</p><p>配对：康莫度斯/马克西姆</p><p>分级：NC-17（我觉得是骗人的~）</p><p>摘要：AU，事情的另一种发展方式~</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Thousand Roads (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [One of a Thousand Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638758) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



马克西姆比他愿意地喝了太多的酒，就为了让自己的嘴无暇他顾；除此之外他别无他法。皇帝的子女们坐在桌子的另一边，如同盛装的大理石雕像。他的女儿十分美丽，但是以一种尘世的方式：他能想象和她交谈，甚至吻她，带她到床上；在那些丝绸和珠宝之下，她会温暖柔软又甜蜜的，当他们分享欢愉时，他们会彼此微笑，喃喃细语，气喘吁吁。

他无法直视的是那个儿子。那个马库斯希望他去取代的儿子。

************************

四周前，在皇帝的帐篷里，一切看起来都还挺简单，虽然同样令人不适。“我并非一个不近人情的父亲，马克西姆。我深爱着我的孩子们。”马库斯道。“但我必须首先是罗马之父，然后才是康莫度斯和卢西娅的父亲。我为我的城市会落入我儿子之手而恐惧。现在必须解决这件事了，在我年老体衰之前。”

“陛下，他还年轻；你对他的决断确实太过严厉了。”马克西姆很不自在地说。他无法想象自己会像这样说自己的儿子。

“你没有见过他，马克西姆。”皇帝道。“他还是个孩子时就迷失在梦境和狂信中。是我的错；我时常离开家。他母亲去世后照看他的责任落在了一个希腊女奴身上，她给他输灌了满脑子的疯狂。他认为自己能够预见，他以为自己是神祗的后裔，他践行了千百种背饽行径就好像那是他的权力。他会令罗马堕落如古时，让罗马市民比现在更多地沦为奴隶。”

他没有以此为止。他拿出了从罗马送来的报告，记载着马克西姆根本无法想象的，超乎常理的亵渎行为。他描述了在一个疯狂的统治者之下，罗马和她的子民会遭受的创痛。他充满渴望地诉说着曾经的共和国的荣耀与伟大，诉说着和平的梦想。他没有说的是马克西姆应感恩于他的那些：生活，家庭，亲人，财富。他没必要去说。

“我给他们两人都写了信。”在马克西姆能提出的所有反对都被温和但无情地摆在一边后，他最后说。“我会在这里告诉他们你将成为我的继承者。这里的军队都属于你，他们无法抗命或引起叛乱。你会被他们俩承认为未来的守护者而后进驻罗马，然后就没有人能反对你了。”

“如凯撒所愿。”马克西姆不情愿地回道，低下了头。

************************

现在，他已喝得太多了；自这个早晨抵达之后，康莫度斯就一直用那双令人毛骨悚然的眼睛看着他。马克西姆在桌子下别人看不到的地方作了一个邪魔退散的小小手势。他对皇帝之子的第一眼是从侧面所见：昂贵的长袍，丰满而郁郁的唇，倔强的下巴，不悦的线条构成了那张年轻的脸。马克西姆以为自己会看到一个无所事事穷凶极奢的人，眼前所见没有什么能证明他错了。然后康莫度斯转过身来，直直地看向了他。

皇帝会在桌上的碗碟收走以后发言，马克西姆知道，他恐惧即将到来的事情。他不知道那是什么；他只知道那可不会是马库斯期待的那点愤怒而又沮丧的顺从。

碗碟被收走了，那一刻到来。马库斯宣布了自己的意思；起初仅是一片静寂。卢西娅低头看着她的碟子，脸色苍白，表情僵硬。然后康莫度斯越过桌子看向马克西姆，说，“能递给我那个橘子吗？”拿到后他开始给它剥皮，并问他的父亲。“什么时候处死我呢？”两个问题的口吻一模一样：语调、用词，和感兴趣的程度。

马库斯大吃一惊。“康莫度斯，别那么荒谬；我不会处死你的。”

“亲爱的父亲，如果您希望马克西姆坐稳王座，您就不得不这么做。”康莫度斯道。“我可以向您发誓，没有哪个世界的他能在我没死的情形下成为皇帝的。如果您不杀了我，我会在您向元老会正式宣告继承者之前杀了您——最可能是用毒药，也可能换成扼死——”他如引用旁白般道，就像从一本书里援引有趣的事例。“我会带着足够多的士兵去逮捕并杀死他，尽管有时他还是逃走了，然后，几年后的罗马，他前来为自己的家人复仇，我们会杀死彼此。”

说完这些话后，他撕开他的橘子，递给他的姐姐一瓣；她只是摇了摇头，没有抬起眼睛，于是他耸了耸肩开始自己吃起来。

引发皇帝怒火的原因很简单：他不相信，马克西姆能看得出。马库斯怒斥这些迷信的胡言乱语，威胁把他的儿子下狱。马克西姆把双手藏在桌下；它们在簌簌发抖。他脑海里的一个角落怀疑令马库斯如此盲目的原因是不是因为他是一个父亲，所以他没能看出自己的儿子不仅只是疯狂，还身负神眷；但更多地他想着他的妻子，他的儿子，和那个词，复仇。

“明天早上，在我的军队跟前，你们要接受马克西姆作为我的继承者；你们俩都要。”马库斯道。

康莫度斯一点点啃着另一瓣橘子，歪过脑袋作思索状，然后道：“不，我不觉得我会这么做；这样所有一切都会以非常糟糕的方式结束，我还得考虑卢西娅和卢西斯。”

“康莫度斯，”她低语着反对；这是整个夜晚她第一次开口。

他抚摸着她的肩膀。“别担心，我亲爱的；卢西斯将会成为皇帝，我已经告诉过你了；在马克西姆或是我之后，没什么区别的。”

皇帝的脸因愤怒涨得通红。“明天早晨，你要么在马克西姆面前俯首称臣，要么死。”他怒吼道。

“那么说，是明天早晨了；这就是所有我想知道的了。”康莫度斯道，马库斯因意识到他刚回答了儿子的第一个问题而哑口无声。“那么现在，夜晚短暂；您一定能谅解我那么快就得离开。请记住，我亲爱的，卢西斯五岁的那个夏天，让他待在Illyrium的庄园里。”他俯下身亲了亲姐姐的脸颊，然后站起身直直地走出了帐篷；他的父亲没有阻止他。

卢西娅的脸上挂着泪珠；不一会儿她就无声地离开了，马克西姆看向他的皇帝。“凯撒，我不能这样做。”他道。“我不能膏以您儿子的血而成为您的继承人。这不会有什么好结果的。”他没有试图告诉马库斯这将是对神祗的冒犯，杀死神眷之子中的一个，这样的亵渎太过严重，令他为此发抖；他不会说他恐惧于他妻子和儿子的死被如此轻易地预言。他能肯定马库斯不会去相信的。

“啊，马克西姆，你不会以为我会如此狠毒吧，”马库斯道。“我只是过于愤怒而失言罢了。我当然不会处死他。若他执意如此，我会把他扣留在这里直到我们返回罗马。一旦你受到公开拥戴，他就无能为力了。

马克西姆感到脸上一片惨白。在对康莫度斯的赦免中，他读出了妻儿注定的死亡；但他知道马库斯不会听的，他也无法拒绝他的决定。

他找寻不到解脱之道，所以当他发现自己站在康莫度斯的巨帐之外时并没有那么奇怪。对他将在里面的发现，他大半是心怀恐惧；但守卫没有拦住他的意思，当他钻进帐篷时，他发现皇帝之子一人坐在一个堆满了软枕和皮毛的高台上，在烛光下写着什么。康莫度斯没有停笔，挥着空闲的那只手示意他坐下靠在旁边的软枕上；他看起来一点也不惊讶。马克西姆仍身着铠甲，他僵硬地坐在靠垫上。

康莫度斯把笔和莎草纸放在一边，探究地打量着马克西姆。他们挨得非常近，近到康莫度斯可以伸出手轻轻抚摸马克西姆的脸；这触碰令他惊了一跳。

“在另一个世界里，”康莫度斯用梦幻般的语气道，他明亮得惊人的眸子在马克西姆的脸上流连缱绻。“我的父亲没有在我七岁时把因为利剑的预示而哭闹多日的我送回罗马；与此相反，他让我留在军中直到我忘记恐惧。我第一次见到你是在达契亚战役之后。我正在大营不远处溪边的一颗菩提树旁取水，而你随着阳光越过山丘而来。那时我十六岁，而你二十岁。”

马克西姆颤抖起来。他记得那次战役之后，完成报告后的自己漫游穿过树林。他记得自己爬到了一座小山丘的顶上，阳光暖暖地照着他的后背，透过树叶闪烁不定；溪水尝起来清凉甘甜。但一直都只有他一个人；在这个世界上没有其他人知道那一刻的情景。

“在那里，我们称对方为兄弟。”康莫度斯仍在说着。“我们并肩战斗了很多年，横跨日耳曼尼亚。你的儿子叫我叔叔。但是你的妻子不那么喜欢我；我们是爱人，我常常令你夜不归宿。”

他的手指慢慢抚过，停在马克西姆唇间，柔软缠绵。“又或者，”康莫度斯低语道，慢慢倾近，“那才是真正的现实。其实你刚刚才把我从梦魇中唤醒。我不过是梦到我的父亲轻蔑于我，而我们从未相遇。我爱你犹胜于性命；我怎么会梦到那样的事呢？”

他摸索着他身上的环扣，马克西姆用颤抖的手指帮他。帐篷内弥漫着上好的熏香那温暖芬芳的气息，他的头脑还在因为酒意而眩晕；他的呼吸因对神的恐惧而断断续续。躺在他身边的这个陌生人是他的爱人，他的朋友，他的同袍，他无条件信任的人：在这一刻，听着他的声音，所有一切对马克西姆来说就和这个世界一样真实。

“是的，这里，”膝后某处轻轻的一触，那里总是会令他颤栗，“就像这样。”康纳度斯修剪得短短的指甲在马克西姆的大腿内侧轻轻刮搔，这是他能想象到的最完美的感受了，其次是随之而来的湿软的舌尖。他全身裸袒地躺在枕头上，在那双手，那张唇之下；他被完全彻底地探究了。世界在他身下宛如水波晃动。

“是的，”康纳度斯低语道。“是的。”

“是的，”他道；他的声音令自己吃惊。有那么一会儿，当康纳度斯进入他时，感觉很是奇怪；有那么一会儿，他想起自己从未躺在一个人身下过。但他把这个荒谬的想法抛开了；无疑，他已经像这样躺在康纳度斯身下百千次了，换过来也一样；只是他现在没法记起了。“我们……何时……”他喘息着问道。

“在我们相遇六个月后，”康纳度斯立刻回答；他继续移动着，声音嘶哑。“我们去多瑙河边的一个池塘洗澡，然后我吻了你，你在岸边要了我。”

马克西姆闭上了眼睛；现在他能看到了，一切宛如就在眼前：康纳度斯苍白而优美的身体坦陈在茂盛的绿草之上；他急切的渴求刚刚能撑过那么一刻。“我记起来了。”他喃喃道，那是真的。

之后他们偎依在一起，慵懒地抚摸亲吻着，以那种轻松自如的多年爱人的方式；最终马克西姆在烛光中睡熟了。他在破晓前醒来。康纳度斯仍在熟睡，裹在皮毛间的他安静而苍白，脸颊枕在合拢的手上，睡得像个孩子，除了那显得过于无邪的唇，那双危险的眼睛闭上之后，他看起来不像是那么可怕的存在。

马克西姆拉上他的皮毛斗篷，走出帐外；守卫从他们的火堆边抬起头来向他致意，脸上没有什么惊讶的表情。他经过他们身边，踏上了坚硬的地面，渐渐地，他的脚步越来越快，直到他冲进了扎在自己营帐边的那座小小帐篷。

“我认识皇帝的儿子多久了？”他把魁由斯摇醒，绝望地问道。

“什么？”魁由斯挣扎着起来，揉去脸上的睡意。

“康纳度斯。我认识他多久了？”马克西姆再次问道，挣扎在那种混合了恐惧和愤怒的感觉之间。“你知道我们第一次相遇是什么时候吗？”

魁由斯瞪着他。“我想是昨天早上。”他道。“你是说你以前在哪里遇到过他？我以为你从没去过罗马。”

马克西姆跌跌撞撞地退了出去，回到自己的帐篷里，战栗着坐在他的火盆前，一遍遍无意识地揉着手掌。天色渐渐发白，黎明将至。

·end·


End file.
